<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>凝望的來向（dnkb） by pptaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533351">凝望的來向（dnkb）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira'>pptaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking, 心靈雞湯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:52:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>丹帝想打奇巴納的屁股，順便搞了個小賭局的故事。清純spanking文學，其實並不算有肉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>凝望的來向（dnkb）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p># 就spanking，只是我不太會寫spanking所以他變成了心靈雞湯文<br/># 沒有Dom/sub關係，不是bdsm<br/># (2020/7/13)有後續了在這(https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225294)<br/>但其實沒什麼太大的關聯左右也不一樣所以不想看也沒關係</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>丹帝比平時多花了一點時間享受在高潮餘韻中痙攣的腸道，才把慢慢軟下的性器抽出。<br/>「你真好看。」他讚嘆道，同時用拇指扳開輕微抽動的穴口。這整晚他射了不少次，每一次都被奇巴納夾著腰側逼迫餵給那張放蕩貪婪的小嘴。丹帝不得不承認，那些濃稠混濁的白色液體沾在黝黑皮膚上的景象真的色情到無法無天。加上剛剛興致高昂時自己留下的幾個掌印……他嚥下口水，早該筋疲力盡的身體又開始發熱。<br/>奇巴納因為輕微的騷癢感而嘻笑起來，故意收緊腸肉在丹帝的手指上吸吮了一下。<br/>「——喂！你到底哪來那麼多花樣！」丹帝有些害羞地喝斥，順手又在他屁股上拍了一下——阿爾宙斯在上，這充滿彈性的手感真是妙不可言。<br/>「我的天啊，達令，你怎麼捨得打我。」奇巴納怪叫道。<br/>「你這就叫欠人打。」丹帝莞爾一笑，舉手作勢又要打他。<br/>「哼？看在你這麼好看的份上，本大爺隨時歡迎喔？」他眨了眨眼，意有所指地觸碰對方身上的布料。<br/>應奇巴納的要求，丹帝今天是穿著全套對戰塔制服跟他做愛的，而他自己的居家服早在他們互相碰觸的前十數秒就脫光了。他要求丹帝僅僅最低限度地拉下褲頭來操他，似乎想用這種對比下的羞恥感製造一些小情趣，奈何對丹帝而言，這套馬術裝是他工作用的正裝，導致他花了不少時間克服違和感才進入狀況。<br/>一個念頭突然浮上，既然奇巴納提出了要求，他何嘗不能提出他的？<br/>丹帝讓奇巴納在原地等待，打開自己的衣櫃翻了半天，回來時手上已經多了一根半公尺有餘的馬鞭。<br/>「哇喔——」奇巴納吹了聲口哨，「你想玩？」<br/>「對。前提是你願意。」<br/>「哈哈，你根本不必問。」<br/>確實丹帝腦中也不存在對方會拒絕的可能性。這支馬鞭還是奇巴納自掏腰包買給他的，他大概等這天等很久了。至於丹帝，他始終把這份禮物當成對他的工作服的嘲諷，現在的他卻慶幸當初還是好好地將它收在了衣櫃深處。<br/>丹帝先將馬鞭放在一邊，在床邊坐下後示意奇巴納在他的膝蓋上趴下，不用他多做調整，對方的胯部已經順從地安在了自己大腿上方。<br/>「天啊，我開始緊張了，」丹帝雙手放在眼前性感的臀部上，用手掌畫起圈，「這種遊戲我也只聽你提過幾次。」<br/>奇巴納發出了一個不以為然的哼聲，「本大爺沒那麼脆弱。既然是你主動提出要做的，就不要自顧自的緊張，」他頓了一下，調笑道：「而且塔主大人除了認路以外學什麼都快，大概不會有問題吧？」<br/>丹帝扁了扁嘴，併攏手指在剛剛的掌印上使勁拍下。奇巴納還沉浸在溫柔撫慰的舒適感中，完全沒料到第一次痛覺會如此迅速地到來，馬上發出一聲驚叫。<br/>「——丹帝！」<br/>「趴好。」<br/>正撐起上身對著他齜牙咧嘴的奇巴納只能悻悻然地恢復上一動，閉著嘴巴安靜等待下一次擊打的到來。<br/>丹帝滿意地撫摸他的大腿根部，促使他將身體慢慢放鬆。<br/>第二下巴掌比第一下輕了許多，這次奇巴納勉強還有閒情逸致享受厚實的手掌傳遞過來的溫暖，於是他發出了舒服的低吟暗示丹帝可以繼續加強力道。第三下略重了些，但還遠遠不到需要忍耐的程度。<br/>接著力道漸重的第四、第五下……每次都給予同樣的間隔時間讓對方有所預備。奇巴納的意識突然變得有點迷濛，熟悉的熱量漸漸往下半身聚集，粗長的陰莖無比緊繃地貼上丹帝的大腿，張揚的反應明顯到丹帝根本不可能沒發現。奇巴納無法否認對方的行為喚起了他的性慾，何況他真的很期待看到丹帝執起馬鞭的樣子——帥是肯定的，那可是他挑的禮物。<br/>「奇巴納，把屁股抬起來——之前，要不要來打個賭？」丹帝忽然說道。<br/>「嗯……說說看。」<br/>「如果你能夾著我的精液撐個……這樣吧，就打二十下。撐過去我就答應你一個要求——任何要求。」丹帝似乎難得找到機會調戲對方，又續著說道：「你那麼喜歡被我內射，就不要輕易讓你最愛的東西流出來。」<br/>「……任何要求？」奇巴納的眼神突然亮了起來，那有所圖謀的表情讓丹帝瞬間湧起一股反悔的衝動，但無敵的冠軍（雖然他現在也不是冠軍了）從不食言。<br/>「對。但這個賭局是你我之間的事，不能影響到其他人或寶可夢，當然。」他連忙補充。<br/>「接受挑戰。」奇巴納深吸了一口氣，隨即在丹帝的指示下在床邊跪穩，他俯身用手肘撐住身體，高抬起臀部。光是這個動作就足以讓過量的精液流出體外，但奇巴納早已做足準備，夾緊的穴口將留有餘溫的液體好好地鎖在它們該在的地方。固定好姿勢後，丹帝也已經在他身後握緊馬鞭的手把了。<br/>第一下鞭擊就毫不留情地在泛紅發熱的臀瓣上留下一道怵目驚心的拍印。<br/>奇巴納發出了一聲悶哼，腳趾隨著痛覺蜷縮了一瞬，但這還算是開頭拿來試水溫用的力道，他繃緊的下肢完全沒有動搖的跡象。<br/>「還行？」丹帝小心地試探，只得到了一個簡短的「嗯」作為肯定的答覆。奇巴納顯然需要將大部分的精神集中在夾緊屁股上。<br/>接下來的幾鞭來得很快，力道也逐步增加。沒多久，原本就透著紅的屁股已經被染上一層更深的顏色。目前為止的痛覺都還在奇巴納的忍受範圍，只是丹帝時不時的在鞭打的間隔用皮鞭滑過他的股溝，若有似無的快感讓他縮緊穴口的動作更加困難。<br/>丹帝在下鞭的過程中不斷移動，除了保證奇巴納的臀部上每一塊皮膚都被照顧，也得以從各個角度欣賞他的裸體。下鞭時奇巴納的身體會瞬間緊繃，汗濕的背部肌肉跟著肩頸擠壓再舒張，本該張揚的力量美現在只能收斂在些微的顫抖與哀鳴中。<br/>不論認識多久，他仍深深地為他的男人著迷。那長久訓練下線條分明的肉體和修長好看的四肢，就算放在別人身上也是丹帝會給予極高評價的誘人身材，而身體的主人是奇巴納這件事絕對會讓丹帝的給分直接翻上十倍，他從未能在愛人面前克制自己的慾望。<br/>反正奇巴納也沒在克制。<br/>丹帝忍俊不禁，馬鞭的拍部貼著對方的睪丸往下，沿著比剛才更加硬挺的勃起往下滑動。<br/>「被打屁股讓你很興奮嗎？」丹帝頗有興味地問。奇巴納沒有回答，應該說他根本難以開口，皮鞭輕微滑過敏感的龜頭時他咬著下唇使盡全力才沒有腳軟，撐過之後他才艱難地抬手送丹帝一根修長漂亮的中指。<br/>「規矩真糟啊，奇巴納。把腳打開。」刻意沉下音調的斥責剛結束，馬鞭便不偏不倚地打在他正縮緊的洞口上。<br/>「操！操你……丹帝！」奇巴納大吼，倒不全是因為剛才那鞭沿著他的脊椎直接痛進了大腦裡，而是那突如其來的命令讓他的屁眼深處發癢到了極致。他咬牙暗自發誓要好好改變自己的習慣，他的身心實在太過容易為了丹帝打開，就算他的理性知道要拒絕也一樣。<br/>那是第十下鞭打，距離約定的數字已經過了一半。但現在的情勢對奇巴納更加嚴峻了。不只要忍受臀部的疼痛，他也沒有任何手段處理他的勃起，最糟的是丹帝已經開始掌握到什麼樣的鞭打可以喚起最多的痛處。加上自己情動的反應，他顯然越來越樂在其中了。<br/>對，他怎麼會忘記呢？丹帝就算在這種時候也是個不服輸的男人。<br/>那挺翹的屁股上滿是鞭痕，已經紅腫的皮膚在新的痛擊下會瞬間刷白，然後烙下更深的拍印。奇巴納已然滿身大汗，就算去掉被鞭打的部分，長時間控制自己的括約肌也足以使他疲倦。一來他的屁眼才剛剛被丹帝狠狠操開過，二來那些滑膩的東西會在他的身體裡輕易移動，有幾次他都以為自己要提前出局了。<br/>十五。<br/>這下又回到了第一下的拍痕上。奇巴納發誓他的靈魂真的出竅了一瞬間。他完全聽漏皮鞭的聲音，但彷彿撕裂皮膚的劇痛仍提示他又離終點進了一步。<br/>原本還留有餘裕的奇巴納終於開始緊張了，如果他的身體痛暈過去就等於輸了賭局。他交疊握緊雙手，嘗試讓另一個來源的鈍痛幫助他分散感覺。<br/>他有所不知的是，丹帝也有點慌了。他很巧妙地控制力道，每一下鞭打都比上次的來得更凌厲，但他也隱隱察覺到自己的手勁應該已經達到會真正造成傷害的程度了。<br/>問題在於奇巴納還沒喊停。一直以來奇巴納都是他們兩人之中比較熟悉這些特殊情趣的人，所以他應該比自己更清楚這一切行為的基礎在於保證雙方的身心安全。但他不禁擔心他的勁敵會為了贏得這場賭局而把自己逼到危險的境界。<br/>距離他們得約定還有五下鞭擊，丹帝可以維持同樣的力道結束這場遊戲，而那代表他將有很大的機會輸掉這場賭局（不論如何，敗北都使他非常難受），然後奇·顯然一定會注意到他的放水‧巴納大概會氣到瘋掉。<br/>丹帝握緊鞭柄，什麼事情都好說，可他絕對不想讓奇巴納失望。兩下深呼吸後終於下定決心奉陪到底。他舉起手瞄準靠近大腿的部位，加了三分力道後又下一鞭。<br/>「……——嘎、啊——……啊、」奇巴納吐出的聲音和剛才的呻吟悶哼相去甚遠，更像是受傷的野獸混雜憤怒與苦痛的嘶聲。<br/>真的很痛，不，一個痛字根本不足以形容他現在的感受。另一邊丹帝握著馬鞭的手也開始冒汗，他必須再增加力道，反正奇巴納的性器完全沒有為了疼痛而疲軟的跡象，那表示他也還樂在其中，對吧？<br/>十七。<br/>「——嘶……啊、操……我操你的……」<br/>怎麼可能樂在其中。丹帝甩了甩頭。總之，他已經不能收手了。如果下一次鞭打能讓奇巴納痛到鬆開後庭，那他就不用考慮下一次下鞭的方法，也可以贏得賭局。但如同他的期待，奇巴納仍緊咬他不放。他總是如此，讓丹帝的勝利充滿艱辛。<br/>十九。<br/>奇巴納近乎猙獰地咧開嘴，喉間迸出混雜怒意與疼痛的咆哮。他急需發洩的管道，任何可以阻止他因為一時衝動而放棄賭局的方法，他已經撐到現在了，絕對不想在這個時間點失控。<br/>「哈……我早就知道這場勝負不到最後不會有結果的。」丹帝下意識舔了一下嘴唇，瞳孔也因興奮而放大，他從沒想到自己會這麼投入這場遊戲。<br/>奇巴納的意志已經磨完了，他也無法解釋他是靠什麼撐下去的。他偏過頭就往丹帝那邊看，死死地凝望，凝望他漂亮的臉和金黃色的眼睛，不斷提醒自己的大腦正在施予痛處的是丹帝而不是別人，不然他鐵定已經爬起來給他一拳了。<br/>丹帝高高舉起手，神情或許是太過認真了，他們都知道前任冠軍的一身怪力並不該拿來甩動馬鞭，擊打的目標也不該是愛人火辣性感的屁股。<br/>修正前言，丹帝就是個死不服輸的王八蛋。奇巴納咬緊牙關，一邊更用力地抓住自己的手腕，他開始拼命想像即將到來的不過是如同微風輕拂的觸碰，因此意志堅強如他絕對不會讓任何一滴精液從肛門滑落。<br/>丹帝的擔憂是正確的，奇巴納完全沒想過要喊停，但不是為了丹帝的承諾，只是他根本不可能放棄與丹帝的較量。追逐冠軍腳步的日子裡，奇巴納早已深深體會到想攀上丹帝所在的頂峰是如何困難與遙不可及，但他從沒想過放棄。就算把手腳都摔斷了扭爛了，哪怕只有一小步他也會拚命地接近他。<br/>自從多年前丹帝在衛冕戰採訪時突然宣稱自己是他唯一認可的勁敵，他就像是著了魔一樣死守著這個身分。他深知自己滿懷激情背負的不是崇高的祝福，而是狂熱的詛咒。但那又如何呢，他把這份感情當作自己的生存養分，那就是他的呼吸、他的心跳。事到如今，就算是丹帝本人也休想叫他放棄。<br/>問題不在於奇巴納做不做得到，在於丹帝期待他做到，他就會做到。<br/>所以——現在也一樣，不管丹帝要求他到達什麼地方，他都會到的。<br/>又一次，奇巴納完全沒聽見馬鞭落下的聲音，當痛覺在皮膚深處炸開時，只有鑽入腦髓的耳鳴將他的思緒全數噴飛。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>丹帝長吁了一口氣。他有些太上頭了，看見奇巴納仍然撐著身體沒暈過去雖然有些不甘，卻也讓他放心了不少。<br/>「……你贏了，奇巴納。」丹帝十分艱難地吐出認輸的話。<br/>沒有回應。<br/>丹帝嚥下一口口水，微小的恐懼在心頭蔓延。<br/>「奇巴納……？」<br/>奇巴納仍是全身緊繃著一動也不動，丹帝慌亂地丟下馬鞭，抱住對方的上軀想將他攙扶起來。然而他剛碰到汗水淋漓的肩膀，奇巴納忽地出手將他反摔在床上，發抖的手指抓住了丹帝的衣領，逼他與自己對視。<br/>「我做到了嗎？」<br/>丹帝微微一怔，奇巴納凝視著他的眼神有些古怪。他的視線甚至沒能好好聚焦，渙散的亮青色像是兩汪冰冷的深潭。<br/>「我有做好嗎？」遲遲等不到回答，他又急切地問了一次，抓著丹帝衣服的手已經用力到青筋暴露。<br/>丹帝有點不知所措，他只能同樣認真地注視著奇巴納，彷彿他只要移開視線對方就要消失一樣。奇巴納在問的顯然不是他們剛剛的小情趣，他似乎突然進到了某種混亂的精神狀態。而且他異常焦急地需要丹帝的答覆。<br/>「當然。你一直都是，也一直都會是我最棒的勁敵。」<br/>他在心中暗自祈禱這確實是奇巴納在問的，幸好對方聽了他的話後神情確實緩和了許多。丹帝輕輕握住了他的手腕，溫柔的觸碰卻牽動一股刺痛，突然回神的奇巴納這才發現左手手腕被自己的指甲硬生生扣出了幾道頗深的傷口。<br/>「……天啊，」奇巴納有點尷尬地別過頭，「我不是有意要問……我平時不會這樣的……」<br/>「沒關係，你願意讓我看到，我很開心。」丹帝溫柔地摸了摸他的頭，通常奇巴納會揶揄他這種像是對待小孩一樣的動作，但現在他是完全沒力氣阻止他了。<br/>確定對方的情緒已經被安撫後，丹帝終於可以開始照顧他身上的傷口。他讓奇巴納趴在床上，從上到下檢視過後表情越來越擔憂，他馬上到床頭櫃把醫藥箱拿來處理。兩片紅腫的臀瓣上已經冒出青一塊紫一塊的淤青，想必他未來有很長的一段時間連坐下都有困難。但比起這邊丹帝優先處理了他手上的傷，原本平整的皮膚像是被硬生生剜出四個孔洞，他甚至懷疑剛剛再加一點力道就足以把對方偏細的手腕掰折了。奇巴納倒不是很在意那些痕跡，反而還有些慶幸他沒有將這股衝動指向丹帝。<br/>「你剛剛太逞強了。」<br/>「我逞強慣了。」奇巴納哼聲。<br/>「你總有一天會把身體搞壞的。」丹帝並不打算退讓。<br/>「我像是會在乎嗎？」他乾笑道：「比起我自己，我更不想輕易輸給你。」<br/>丹帝感覺喉頭哽住了，他知道奇巴納需要的不是「還是得好好休息」或「把身體搞垮了會再也沒辦法挑戰我」之類的安慰，因為他自己就是最清楚這些事的人。他沉默著繼續幫奇巴納上藥，而盡可能放輕力道的結果是對方原本已經開始緩和的勃起重新打起了精神。<br/>怎麼辦？丹帝拋去了一個詢問的視線。<br/>奇巴納側頭思考了片刻。<br/>「操我？」<br/>丹帝嘆了口氣，神情有些尷尬。<br/>「理論上，我說真的，理論上這不是一個好決定。我可以用手或嘴巴幫你的……」<br/>奇巴納也跟著嘆了口氣，隨即不屑地出腳踏在丹帝胯間，腳掌在那塊明顯的隆起上磨蹭。<br/>「好了好了，打本大爺的屁股讓你很興奮對吧？」他邊說邊打開雙腿，挑釁地笑著，「本大爺已經沒力氣把你的精液留在屁股裡了，不如你再餵我一點吧？」<br/>如奇巴納所言，他當然沒有力氣維持剛剛的動作了。濕黏的精液順著合不太攏的肛口緩慢流出。丹帝苦笑著用手指撈起那些白濁又塞回瑟縮的肉穴中。<br/>他的愛人現在軟爛在床上，是真的沒精神發騷了。當丹帝扶著自己的陰莖毫無阻礙地搗進那一片狼藉，他只意思意思地用腳跟勾住他的膝窩。<br/>「很痛嗎？」丹帝長驅直入後，自己的身體免不了碰上奇巴納的瘀傷，他可沒聽漏對方忍痛的嘶聲。<br/>奇巴納勉強勾起笑，臉上的表情卻不怎麼痛苦，反倒有些釋然。<br/>「沒關係。」</p><p>痛，但是沒關係。</p><p>丹帝感覺自己正被一種冰冷的罪惡感籠罩，他確實直到與奇巴納交往才真正體會到這頭桀傲不遜的龍為了自己究竟能將身心壓榨到什麼程度。而那讓他無比心痛的同時，也讓他近乎瘋狂地感到心醉。<br/>對於成為了自己的摯友、勁敵、愛人，人生道路等於是為了自己而彎折的男人，丹帝非常清楚自己該背負的責任。</p><p>至少，他認為他清楚了。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>後來奇巴納提出的要求究竟是……！<br/>所以應該會有後續。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>